Death The Kid & His Kid?
by somuchtyping35
Summary: A Child Is Founded At His Door Now Kid Need's To Raise Him,How Will Kid Learn To Be A Parent. Most Importantly What Will Be The Reaction Of His Friend's.Rated T For Language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Death The Kid &... His Kid! Written By Somuchtyping35**_

_**Edited By Somuchtyping35**_

_**Special Thank To No One Cause Your Best Friends Are Always Lazy**__**.**_

_**Somuchtyping35-The Story Of Kid Himself & A Plot That Will Have You Speechless Or Bored, Hopefully Speechless.**_

_**I Would Be Lying If I Said This Story Was Not Inspired By The Manga **__**BeelzeBub, **__**Not The Skateboard. Although I Will**_

_**Put It In The Story.**_

_**I Don't Own Anything From Soul Eater.**_

_**Chapter 1#-Welcome To Fatherhood Reaper.**_

_**A Avrage Day At Death City Passed When It Was Only 6 In The Morning It Was Partly Clouded But Not Enough To Rain.**_

_**A Mansion Came To View Where A Tall Like Boy Around 16 Was Pacing Inside His Kitchen With His Fingers On His Chin.**_

_**He Seemed Just A Bit Flustered With The Placement Of His House But To Be Honest Evryone Would Be At This Time If They Were Kid.**_

_Damn These __**Curtain's **_**Was What He Said Noting Himself That He Can't Start The New Semester With Uneven Curtains**

**(Note-But No One Would Care If THERE ALL ASLEEP AT THIS TIME!) The Kid Of Today Had More Care & Respect For**

**The Symmetry Of The Inside Not The Physical Outside But He Could't Sleep Long For Some Reason Which Was Why He **

**Got Slightly Annoyed By Somthing So Avrage.**

**[Knock Knock !] The Door Was Heard And Kid Got A Strange Feeling Of A Soul That Was Not Powerfull But Familiar.**

**Insted Of The Usual 8 Second's It Took Him To Open It It Was Impresively 8 Milsecond's Now. He Pulled Both Doors And Were **

**Swung Open At The Same Speed Only To See A Small Boy In a Playpin. Kid's Eyes Widen A Bit But He Was Confued.**

Who Are You** Was His Question To The Child Who Was Probably 2 Mabey 3, Kid Noticed A Evalope Sticking out Of His Skullcap.**

**Kid Had Put The Boy In His House With His Playpin And Thing's & Started To Read The Letter.**

**- Dear Kid This Is Aiko Where Should I Havn't Seen Each Other In 2 Years & I,m Sorry That I Could Not Have Been**

**Able To See You Again. I Was A Fool To Acually Think I Could Take Care Of Things On My Own, To Feel That You Woul'd Want Any**

**Involvement. Whitch Is Why I Think I'm In A Bed ILL. I Got 2 Weeks But When That Passes A Friend Of Mine Will Deliver Him To You**

**He Is Our Son. No Matter What I Love Both Of You Sorry I Can,t Answer All Of Your Question Kidd-Kunn But I Can Answer These-**

**Your Son Is 2 & A Half His Favourite Color Is Silver & I Gave Him A Buitifull Name It's-**

_**Death The Rebirth **_**Was Kid's Last Word's Before Putting The Letter Down. His Eyes Where In Shock He Was On His Knee's Staring At **

**The Girl Who He Meet After The Defeat Of Ausura, Is Gone From His Life He Hoped To See Her Again Because He Had Strong**

**Fealings Towards Her Mabey Even Love. Most Of All Was That The Boy A Few Feet Away From Him Was His Son.**_**What The Hell!Was**_

**His Respond Feeling Sad And Anger **_**, **_**So For One Whole Hour He Just Rested On His Sofa Waiting For His Weapon's To Come Downstairs**_**.**_

**Kid Looked At His Son With A Serious Face Noticing He Had Been Playing With The Same Blocks This Entire Time. The Small Boy Was Randomly Building **

**Anything Then Knocking It Down Without Making It Symetrical**_**. Well He Acts Diffrent From Me But He Has My Gold Eyes.**_

**Was What Kid Said When He Aproached Him Then Rebirth Looked At Him.**

_**Hello Im Death The Kid Your Dad Nice To Meet You,**_** Were Kid's Exact Word's While Kneeling Down On One Knee , & The Boy Just Smiled Same Did Kid But Just A Bit.**

_**Somuchtyping35-I Apoligies For The Short Story , Also Sorry It Was A Bit Grim, The Character Aiko Was Someone I Made Up How She Met Kid Will Be Explained The Next Chapter**_

_**Perhaps This Could Acually Happen In The Manga But Who Knows. Just Cause I Feel Like It Ill Put The Status Of Our Other Future Charecters In This Story.**_

_**Note-This Is Not ALL The Included Character's**_

_**Blackstar-Sleeping On The Floor Face Flat From Falling Off The Sofa**_

_**Tsubaki-Sleeping On Another Sofa.**_

_**Soul-In His Bed Snoring In His Room With Blair Secreatly In His Bed.**_

_**Maka-Happly Sleeping Next To A Disconnected Phone Due To A Overattached Father.**_

_**Liz-BurrieD In Pillows And Blanket's**_

_**Patty-Dreaming About Giraffes.**_

_**Stein-Sleeping In A Spinning Wheelchair While Leaning Back.**_

_**Spirit- Despreatly Trying To Call His Daughter**_

_**Lord Death-Doing Work.**_

**Thanks For Reading, Review Are Aprriciated.**__


	2. Chapter 2

**Death The Kid & His...Kid!. Ch.2-The Meeting Of Aiko.**

**Somuchtyping35-A Clear Mind Is All I Needed For This Chapter.**

**So Ill Try To Make This Part With The Best Of My Abilities.**

**I Don't Own Anything From Soul Eater.**

**Death Residence**

**Kid Was Staring At His Son Who Was Literly At His Doorstep An Hour,He Noticed That From All This Time**

**He Never Saw His Hair Because Of The Boy's Skullcap. Just As Kid Was About To Take It Off, **_**Hey KidWhat's The Deal**_

_**No Breakfeast?**_**The Thompson Sister's Walked Downstairs While A Shorter SleepierOne Trailed Behind.**_**Liz, Patty **_

_**Your Finally Awake ,**_**Said Kid While Facing Their Direction.**_**Well Even Though We Don't Mind The Extra Sleep**_

_**We Really Shoul'd- ...Say Whose The Brat Got Stuck Babysitting Or Somthing ,**_**Said Liz With A Confussed Look**

**On Her Face. **_**Oh My God He's So Adorable! What's His Name!**_** Said Patty Now Wide Awake And Full Of Question's.**

**Kid Sighed,**_**Liz ,Patty You Guys Should Probably Sit Before I Tell You What Happend.**_**The Two Pistols Did What Was**

**Recommended By Their Meister And Listoned At First They Were Shocked And Ready To Claim He Was Playing A Prank **

**On Them. But They Listened To The Rest Of The Story And Thing's Began To Settle Down. **

_**s..so How Did You Meet Her, How In The World Could You Even Go That Far With A Girl **_**Said Liz Calm Tone. **

**Kid Was Quiet For A Momment But Then Started Explaining, **_**It Was Just The Day After Asura Was Deafeted By Maka **_**Said Kid**

**Trailing Off To What Had Happend.**

**Flashback-The Day After Asura's Defeat.**

_**! Finally Some Of The My Awsomness Has Rubbed Of On Maka **_**Said A Boy **

**With Light Blue Hair.**_**Wait What! That Had Nothing To Do With It And What awsomness? **_**Said Maka With A Annoyed Tone.**

_**Ok Ok The Kishin's Gone And Evryone Is Safe Which Is Why Death City's Throwing A Festival Tonight! **_**Said Liz With Enthuziam.**

_**Right Sure But After Were Done Fooling Around Can We Get To Square one Again Turning Your's Trully Into A Death Scythe.**_**Said**

**Soul While Pointing Toward's Maka Nodded At His Question, **_**Say Kid What Are You Ganna Do?Probably Stay To Make **_

_**Sure Things Stay Symmetrycal Or Somthing Ha! **_**Said Blackstar Teasiung Kid While His Partner Tsubaki And The Thompson Sisters Were **

**Laughing Along.**_**Blah There's No Way Im Sticking Around For This Mess Im Ganna Spend The Day Outside Of Death Kid**_

_**Huh You Sure You Don't Wanna Stay?**_** Said Patty With A Pleading Voice.**_**Yes! A Festival Full Of Loud Peaple Is,t Ganna Clear My Head.**_

**Said Kid In His Normal Voice.**_**Well If That's Your Decision Then Fine.**_**Said Liz.**_**Ya Well Try Keeping Spirt And Stein Out Of Trouble.**_**Said Kid**

**As He Started Leaving To His Own Direction. Kid Was Now Heading Towards The Closest Town In Death City And It Was Called "Death Line**

**District" A Ordinary Stop Between Death City And Any Other Places Peaple Travaled. The Streets Were Mostly Empty Mostly Because Of The Death City**

**Festval That Kidd Fleed From But He Noticed A Diner Opened So Kidd Went Was Mostly Empty Apart From Him And A Waitress Approaching His Table.**

_**Hello May I Take Your Order.**_**Said a The Waitress With Dark Brown Hair And Wore Vey Casual Attire But Her Nametag Showed That She Worked There.**_**Anything's Fine**_

_**I've Never Been Here Before So I Dont Mind Someone's Opinion.**_**Said Kid With A Lay Back Voice. **_**Sure Anything To Drink?Coffee With Cream & Sugar.**_** Said Kid **

**Peacefully Without Looking At His Host. Kid Had Noticed That It Was Really Nice Around Death Line District He Din't Feel Any Stress Of Him Or His Old Problem's**

**He Was Very Comfterable.**_** Here You Go Enjoy.**_** Said The Waitress. **_**Will There Be Anything Else? No Thank You **_**Said Kid With His Usual Tone.**

**Kid Was Eating What He Was Served And Found Very Deliscious And Brought A Smile To His Face But He Noticed The Waitress From Across Was Staring At Him So **

**Much Like Somthing Was Bothering Her. Kid Took It To Affance,Put Down His Payment For His Food And Getting Ready To Leave.**_** Um...Sir You Havn't Finished **_

_**Your Food **_**Said The Waitress Approaching Kid To The Exit Door.**_**Thank You For The Food Im Really Sorry For Bringing A Strange Apperance To Your Establishment**_**.**

**Said Kid Standing Still Near The Exit Not Even Facing Her. He Was Ganna Open The Door But.**_**Please Wait!**_**Said The Waitress Grabbing Kid's Arm. **_**I'm Really Sorry**_

_**If You Got Affanded It's Just That I've Never Seen Your Face In Death Line District Are A Traveler? No But Im Only Here Because ...Well Space From My Responsibilities.**_

**Was Kid's Resonced.**_**Oh Well This Place Is Usually Pact But All The Local's Left To Go TO A Festival At Death City Which Is The Reason It's So Gloomy Around Here.**_

_**Ah ...I See What About You We Did You Stay Here?**_** Said Kid With Some Curiosity In His Voice.**_** Well Im Not Much Of The Traviling Type And Also I Feel Like I Need**_

_**To Stay Here At The Diner In Case Someone Shows Up Hungry And I GUess IWas Right.**_**Said The Waitress With Life In Her Had Finally Taken Notice Of Her **

**Holding His Arm And Got Flustered A bit.**_**UM...Well That Aside I Plan To Spend The Night In Death Line District So Do You Know Where I Could Stay.**_**Said Kid With A**

**Emberessed Voice.**_**Huh?...Well I ..I Think I Could Help You But I Don't Think You Would Like The Idea.**_**Said The Waitress As She Was Then Though Of The**

**Idea Of Going Back To Death City Were Peaple Are Losing Their Mind's And Letting Out Their Party Animail's. Kid Shook This Image From His Head. He**

**Then Put His Hand's On The Girl's Shoulders And Said.**_**Ill Do Anything **_**Said Kid With A Determind Face.**

_**What? **_**Was The Waitress's Responce As She Though What He Meant.**_** Well If You Finish The Food I Served You I Consider Helping You Out.**_**Kid Cooporated And **

**Ate His Meal He Was Told To Follow Her And Brought Him To An Apartment Like Complex Simalar To The One Maka And Soul Have.**_**Youll Be Sleeping on The **_

_**Couch In My Apartment.**_**Said The Girl Who Was Hiding Her Blush By Looking Down At The Floor.**_** Oh Well It's Fine By Me.**_**Said Kid While Rubbing The Back Of**

**His Neck.**

**The Girl/Waitress's Aparment Was Somwhat Small But It Still Was Roomy There Was Her Room And a Couch Near The Tv Which Appeared To Be The Living Room.**

_**um This Might Be Emberassing But My Name Is Death The Kid Thank You For Having Me Aiko.**_**Said Kid In His Formal Tone.**_**Oh Well Please To Have You Here Kid-kun.**_

_**Oh Um How Did You Know My Name?It Was On Your Nametag.**_**Said Kid Sitting On The Couch.**_** I See ... You Know Now That I Think About It My Friend's Say Alot**_

_**Of Stories Of Three Meister's And Their Weapons That Have Battled Really Strong Kishin One Of Them Was Called Maka The Scythe Meister Who Defeated Asura.**_

_**Another Was Black Star Who My Friend's Say Is Trying To Surpass The God's. And Lastly A Shinigami With Dual Pistol's Also The Son Of Lord Death Known As**_

_**Death The Kid. **_**Kid Only Looked At Her Astonished At How Fast She Figured It Out. **_**Well Ya That's Me I Said Somthing Before About Responsibilities**_

_**What Do You Mean By That?**_** Said Aiko.**

_**Well It's My Dad Saying Thing's Like My Life Will Get More Challinging On Having A Friend Striving For Power That Will Get In The Way Of Symmetrical Balance**_

_**Of Death City. Also That I Have To Unlock My Full Shinigami Power's Before I Can Be Treated As An Adult By My Father. So It Has To Do With Your Dad Huh.**_

**Said Aiko With An Understanding Look.**_** So What About Your Parent's Do They Live Around Death Line District?**_**Said Kid Trying To Be Polite On The Subject.**

_**Well My Parent's Passed Away When I Was 9 They Were Both Strong Meister's But According To What Their Weapon's Found Was That They Both Were Attacked**_

_**By A Meister Who Lost To Madness & A Witch Who Was Making Him Atack Parent's Din't Have Their Weapon's The Time They Were Atacked So They **_

_**Did The Best They Could Againt Them. The Rouge Meister Attacked The Whitch Who Was Controlling Him And Ended Up Destroying Each Other.**_

_**Im Sorry I Din't Know.**_**Said Kid With Sorrow In His Voice.**_** No It's Fine I Like It When I Think About Them... My Brother Says It's Important Not To Forget Them.**_**Said Aiko.**

_**Your Bother? Ya He's Also A Meister He Decided To Go To Earope a year Ago To See If He Could Find A Weapon There. What About You Are You A Meister?**_** Said Kid**

**With An Intrested Look On His Face.**_** Well No But I Do Have Meister Genes In Me Im Just Not Really A Meister. **_**Aiko Explained.****Kid Could Only Smile At Her Explaination.**

**Finally The Conversation Got Deeper.**_**Well I Have To Leave Early But I Appricioate You Letting Me Stay Here.**_**Said Kid Trying Not To Face Aiko Said Somthing **

**Unexpected.**_**Do You Have Somone Special To Go Back To Kid-Kun?**_**Kid Stood Up To That Question He Though Hard But No One Came To Mind Because She Was Talking**

**About Love, A Companion To Spend Time And Interact With To Share Special Feeling's Aproached Her And Looked Into Her Eyes And Placed His Hand**

**On Her Cheek And Said No. They Holded Each Other Tighly And Began Their Strong Interaction With Each Other.**

**[ Just So You Can Get A Visulazation Of What It Was Like. The Love Scence In Terminator Where Sarah And Reece ...U Know.]**

**Kid Now Was Seen Dressing Himself His Strands Of Hair Covered His Expression To What He Did With A Women For His First Was New To Him He Was Confused**

**Because He Was Never Asked That Question Of Someone Important Waiting For Him. As He Finished Getting Dressed He Looked At A Sleeping Aiko And Left Her**

**Apartment He Looked Down At The Ground As he Left Death Line District Thinking Why He Was Really Leaving Did His Friends Really Need Him Was There Problems**

**That Still Needed To Be Handeled Reached The Edge Of Death City With His Blank Expression Until He Looked Up At The State Of The The Dabree**

**And Fesival Supplies There Were Broken Window's Roof With Holes In Them And The Two Bodies Of Soul And Spirit Kid Only Smiled At What He Guessed What Happened.**

**He Had A Visualization Of Soul Doing Somthing With Blair And Maka Gave Him Her Famous Another Of Spirit Hitting On Under Aged Girl's While Drunk And**

**Got Reaper Chopped By His Father. He Passed An Unconsious Soul On The Ground And A Crater That Had Spirt In Then Got Worried And Ran To His Home Hoping **

**It Was Still Symmetrical.**

**Flash Back End**

**Whoa! Ne**_**ver Guessed That's What Happened When You Were Gone Wait... DID YOU USE PROTECTION? **_** Asked Liz In An Intrested Voice. **_**What? Well .. I Mean Ya ... Guess **_

_**I Should't Never Ignored My Fealing's With What We Faced So Far Like The Book Of Eibon , Justin Law And The Battle On The Moon I Never Had The Time Im An Idiot.**_**Said **

**Kid With His Voice Rising.**_** Hey Don't Beat Yourself Up Ok I,m Sure Youll Be A Good Father.**_**Said Liz Trying To Comfort Kid.**_**Hmph Thank's Liz Well Now I Have To Tell Father About**_

_**This Face To Face.**_**Said Kid With A Determined Voice.**_**AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW! Do You Really Have To? **_**Said Liz As She Was Really Close To Rebirth-Kid's Son.**_**Ya He'l**_

_**Find Out Sooner Or Later And He Might Now How To Deal With this Situation.**_**Said Kid As He Was Putting Rebirth On A Body Strap In Front Of Kid.**_**Good Luck Kid The School**_

_**Will Go Into A Rampage If They Find Out About This. **_**Said Liz While Opening The Door For Kid. **_**Your Right Ill Be A Bit Abcent To Class So Try To Cover For Me Ok.**_**Said Kid.**

**Kid Now Was Dahing Threw Death City With Rebirth Enjoying The Ride Sadly His Skull Cap Flew Of His Head Fromm A Strong Gust Of Wind. Kid Din't Noticed Then Climbed **

**Through The Stairs Ran Past The Doors And Headed Straight Foward To Lord Death's Room. Lord Death And Stein Were Talking To Each Other Pehaps About His Diesection's**

**Then A Running Kid Burst Through The Door With His Child And Adressed His Father.**_**Father I Need To Tell You Somthing.**_**Said Kid Catching His Breath.**_**What Is It Kid?**_**Asked **

**Lord Death Looking At The Boy Who's Hair Was Now Revealed Then Lord Death Was In His State Of Took Notice To Rebirth's Hair Was Like Kid's But White And**

**3 Black Line's On His Left Side Of His Hair.**_**Kid Dont Tell Me! **_**Said Lord Death In His Real Dark Voice Looking At Thought To Himself That His Father Had Already**

**Looked At The Boys Face And Used His Soul Perception To Look At The Simalarities Of Their Soul's Which Would Mean.**_** You Figured It Ou Already Huh Father.**_**Said Kid**

**In A Nervous Tone While Taking One Step Back.**_** Oh!...This Will Be Intresting **_**Said Stein While Turning The Gear On His Head.**

**Thank You For Reading And Comment's And opinion's Are Aprreciated.**

**Happy 4TH Of July.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the plan for shibusen

Somuchtypig35: Hello all Readers who are reading this story i made up.

im so sorry for not putting up any new chapters for a while.I Do have

some news of all in celebration of soul eater reaching it's

100th chapter I,ve put up a poll on who would you like to see a small

side story because i was so late on putting up a new

Chapter I Will put the antagonist of this story who is an OC In This

Chapter.

So Lets begin.

* * *

The Entire room was silent no one was moving yet. Stein was camly

Squating next to Kid's son Rebirth & Kid was trying to distaning

himself at a appropraite lenght to explain to his father how

everything happend.

"Father... Look Just Let Me Explain this" Were Kid's Words almost

studering. "Hmmm... Go Ahead i'm listening son. But this better

not be some cruel prank" Was lords death responce to His son.

Kid Lowered His a bit and narowing his eyes at the floor because

he knew he would have to again explain literly all the detail's

from the death of the boy's mother to her trusting him. it took

a long while for it to sink in but eventually Lord Death Smiled

And Said " Don't Worry Kiddo, It,ll Work Out." Kid Got So

confused " you were just ready to murder me and now...

" "Look All That Matters now is that we do what's best for

Rebirth" Was what Lord death said interupting kid.

* * *

" Oh My Gosh Who Is That!? " Kid , Lord Death , Stein

Even Rebirth Got startled by the voice to see it was maka.

Maka was walking at normal pace to see who that small

boy is. " Lord death I Came to see you Because I wanted

to ask about when my papa's coming back but first you

got to tell my who this angle is?" Was Maka's Words To

Death While Picking Up Rebirth. Kid Was Terrified He Din't

Want to Tell His friends until later and he was especially

afraid that if maka used her soul perception one bit she

instanly find out the connection beetween him and rebirth.

but that dint matter because his 3 sanzu lines were in

plain Took a look of intrest at rebirth Until.

* * *

Maka My Own Daughter Papa's here! Were the words

of a certain Death Scythe We All Know. Maka's Father

Spirt Went on Vacation To a cruise across the pacific

for 9 month's Lord death and maka though it would be

a good way to get time away from his antic's in death city.

Spirt Had watery eyes and brace open arm's until he

Looked at his sorroundings.

* * *

He Had Left For 9 Month's upon Returning he is ready

to see his precious daughter that he adores with his life.

While That's going on he now see's that She Is Carrying

a Small Boy In Her Arm's He Also Spot's The Little Boys

Black Sanzu Line's Then Kid's Who Was standing just

Beside them.

Well we've Known spirt for a long time guys but is he really

the type of guy to make asomtion's the answer is YES.

* * *

Spirt Was Now Strangling kid by the neck mount style.

" You Bastard I Let My gaurd down and this is what you

do!" Was spirt's words of anger." What Hell Are you doing!?"

Was Maka's Responce to her father's actions. " Maka!

My Precious Maka What Has He done to you ... Its Ok

Papa's Here" Was Spirt's Words To His daughter while

opening embracing arm's to her. Maka Got So Mad At Her

Dad for his emberissing display of public affection she

gave him her famous maka chop put rebirth down and

strolled right out of Lord death's office forgeting her

question or intrest in Rebirth. Stein Was laughing,

Lord death aproached kid and kid recovering from

his attack rubbed his neck and said " Well That Was

Lucky."

* * *

After a While To recover and explain thing's spirt apoligized

and kid easily accepted it because if it was't for him Maka

would find out about perhaps the biggest new's in death

city since Azura Was Defeated. " Well Listen Kiddo You've

Been Through some big things today how about you go

back home and rest leave rebith here with me and i,ll

drop him over to you later" Was Lord Death's suggestion.

" But What About my friends?" Asked Kid. " im

Sure Liz and Patty thought up an excuse for you and

ill back you up if someone get's suspicous" Said

Lord Death. " Alright Thanks Father. Bye Rebirth"

Kid Calmly went back home to Recover From

Evrything thats just happend without problems.

* * *

**Paris france**

Over by A restraunt A red Table came to view

Most Of other cosumer's were enjoying there

meals but the one gentalmen with oddly

spiked hair just kept drinking his coffe as

if he was waiting for someone a few footsteps

were heard and the individual he was

waiting for had arrived.

" Guess What I Have Sigma." was what

the female voice said while adressing her

Friend. she was blond and had a

pony tail and dark blue eyes that

had an unusual small swirl pattern.

" I Dont Care Ivory Can We Just Eat?"

Was the responce of her friend while

Getting ready to order his meal.

" Just listen to me. I Got tickets

Toooooooooooo Death City!"

Was The girls announcement to

her friend while presenting the

tickets in front of his face who

only looked at them with a

suprised stare.

* * *

**Somuchtyping35 thanks for**

**reading and leaving reviews**

**I Appriciate any follower.**

**I will Try To Upload a chapter**

**as soon as possible , Thanks **

**For Reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 -To Be Unsymmetrical

At A Cafe Two Individuals Talked While Having A Small Argument, One Seemingly Normal Teenager With Black Messy Hair And A Blonde Hair Girl Who Was Almost The Same Height As The Other , They Began Discussing A Important Matter. " Again Ivory Why Should We Go To Death City?" Asked The Boy While Looking Away."Cause I Know Its Bothering You To Go There." Responded His Blonde Friend With A Serious Glare The Only Response He Gave Was A Nod Before Leaving The Cafe/Restaurant.

Death City  
Most Of Death City's Residents Were Opening Their Stores And Business Or On Their Way To Work , But A Teenage Boy Was On His Way Home Not DWMA. He Walked Instead Of Ran Uncaring If Someone Would Start A Rumor If They Saw Him , He Needed To Clear His Head Surely Tomorrow He Would Start With Full Responsibility Of How To Be Single Parent And Who Better To Ask Than Spirit .He Had Faith In Liz And Patty To Make Up Some Excuse. He Arrived At His Home And Relaxed On The Couch Thankful That He Could Count On Many Of His Friend's." I Hope He Will Be Okay There." Was The Only Thing Kid Said Before Getting Some Rest.

DWMA  
"This Is A Very Bad Idea!" Said A Tall Teenage Girl With A Terrified Look On Her Face ,She Was Called Tsubaki ,And She Was Warning Her Meister Black Star Of The Danger Of Taking Risk's On The First Day Of School."Calm Down Tsubaki The Great Black Star Is Doing This For The Good Of The Starters At This Academy. " Responded Black Star While Sitting On A Motorcycle , Soul's Motorcycle To Be Exact." Don't You Think Soul Will Get Mad If He Figures You Took His Motorcycle?" Asked A Concerned Tsubaki. "Trust Me There Wont Be A Scratch On The Bike When I'm Done Plus He And Maka Always Walk On Their First Day Of School So He Wont Notice." Responded A Confident Black Star.

Soul Evans Is One Of Few Death Scythe's In The Entire World , Was Having Difficulty With A Hard Task...Opening A Broken Locker. "Damn It , The Opening Ceremony Will Start Soon And I Can't Even Get This Thing To Open!" Protested Soul Who Was Also Waiting For His Meister Maka. "Um Soul" Said A Voice Behind Him."What Can't You See I'm Trying To Concentrate!" Yelled The Outraged Soul At The Voice. " That's The Wrong Locker Your Trying To Open." Said The Student Who Was Obviously Maka Who Was Now Smirking At Soul . Soul Only Sighed As He Layed His Head On The Broken Locker. The Opening Ceremony Was Held Just To Address New Student's About The Principle's Of The School And How The'll Make Use Of Their Skills. Death Himself will Be Making His Speech Along With Maka And Soul At His Side.

Just Outside DWMA  
Between The School And Stairs Many New Students Were Waiting The Arrival Of Lord Death There Was About 18 Or 26 Students. Liz And Patty Were Asked To Supervise From The Spectator's Point Of View So They Were Waiting Among The Freshmen. Many Students Recognized The Twins And Were Asking For Autograph's , Pictures , A View Of There Weapon Form. The New Students Were Very Exited And Were Also Doing The Same Among Another , Some Meister's Looked Like They Were Build For Combat While Other's Seemed To Be A Long Way Before They Can Even Collect 5 Soul's , The Weapons Among The New Student's Were Just As Interesting , There Were Some Who Turned Into A Nun-chuck A Fencing Sword A Lance Someone Even Turned Into A 2 Hand Crescent Blade , Yes The New Students Would Serve The Academy Some Good But For Now They were Just Rookies. Sadly Some Would Start Their Tour Of The Academy In The Nurse's Office From Starting Fights With Upperclassmen Men Like Akane , Clay , Kirikou Even Kim Although It's Never To Early To Learn That To Much Boasting Or Attitude Can Back Fire.

About A Few Minutes Passed And Liz And Patty Were Talking To The New Students Until " Where's Death The Kid" One Of The Student's Said , Liz Had Panicked From The Question Until She Spotted Tsubaki Walking Over Probably To Talk To Them , "Hey Everyone Look!" She Was Pointing At Tsubaki , Many Students Recognized Her To And Started Talking , "She's Tsubaki! , She's My Inspiration Of Coming Here , Ill Ask Her For An Autograph". All Of The Students Bolted Towards Tsubaki Instantly Asking Her Question's And Such While Completely Surrounding Her." Please One Question At A Time!." Was All Tsubaki Could Say While Panicking. " You Still Can't Come Up With An Excuse?" Said Patty While Looking At The Crowd That Surrounded Tsubaki , "Well No But I Will Soon." Said Liz While Also Looking At The Crowd. Tsubaki Had Finally Broke Through The Crowd Of Star Struck Student's And Was Finally Able To Talk To Liz And Patty.

" Hey! You Got Through Safely." Said Liz." I...Should Have Probably Stayed With Black Star." Said The Girl While Sounding Tired. " Where Is That Guy Anyway " Said Liz , "Ya I Don't See Him" Said Patty While Looking Around. "Oh Don't Worry You'll See Him Soon Enough." Was The Exact Thing Tsubaki Had Said In A Nervous Tone, The Two Pistols Only Looked At Each Other Not Knowing What She Meant. " Wait A Minute , Where's Kid?" Asked Tsubaki. Liz Had Panicked At The Question She Was About To Say At Home Making The House Look Symmetrical Until, " He's Spending Time With His Girlfriend." Said Patty All Cheerfully , Liz Could Only Drop Her Jaw At That Answer And Just Had To Agree. " Ya That's Right , He Just Introduced Her To Us One Day And They Seem To Be In That Serious Stage Of Their Relationship Right Now."Said Liz Supporting Her Sister's Answer." Oh Wow That's Amazing! What's Her Name." Asked Tsubaki . Liz Had Seemed A Bit Surprised Her Friend Bought The Excuse , Trying To Keep A Good Cover For Kid She Said The First Name That Came To Mind , "Aiko" Was The Only Name That Came To Her." That's So Cool Wait Until I Tell The Other's." Said Tsubaki With A Smile On Her Face. Both Liz And Patty Were Going To Have To Tell Kid How They Gave The Worst Excuse For Not Showing Up To School.

"The Welcoming Ceremony Will Now Begin Everyone Please Be Silent" Said A Loud Voice From The School's Speakers. Everyone Was Hearing Music Coming From A Piano But No One Saw It , The Same Keys Were Played It Was That Note Of Music From When A Judge Find's The Accused Guilty .The Students Were Now Looking Up At A Balcony That Appeared From No Where , It Attached Itself In Front Of The School Right In Between The Door's And The Huge Candle In The Middle. On The Balcony Stood Lord Death Along With Maka At The Side From The Left With Her Hands Behind Her Back , And Soul At A Further Right Getting Off A Piano And Joining Lord Death And Maka."Thank You For The Wonderful Intro Music Soul." Said Lord Death With His Same Casual Voice. " Uh... Yeah No Problem." Said Soul Being Skeptical About Lord Death's Actions. Death Began Speaking To The Crowd.

"Welcome Ladies And Gentlemen To DWMA Otherwise Known As Death Weapon Meister Academy. You All Will Be Taught How To Improve Or Learn Your Skill's Inside This Very Spot ,You And Your Partner Will Learn How To Do The Very Thing This Academy Was Built For."After A Few Second's Of Silence Lord Death Switched To His Real Voice."To Exterminate The Damn Kishin!" Many Students Got Tense And Worried Of His Change Of Mood Even Tsubaki. Death Quickly Change To His Friendly Voice. " Ahem Well If You One Day Desire To Achieve A Strong Purpose You Can Achieve It Here , Those Who Are Weapons If You Work Hard One Day You Can Become A Death Scythe Like My Most Recent Student Soul Evans." Soul Had Stepped Forward Once He Heard His Name And Waved At The Student With A Loud Applause Along With It." And Meister's Can Also Become Famous For Their Skills And Become Widely Known And Acknowledged By Many Like Maka Alabarn Who Is A 3 Star Meister."Maka Had Also Stepped Forward With A Large Applause Coming Through. Maka Looked Serious But In Her Head She Was Doing Back Flips From Being A Celebrity To The Students." Very Well I Wish All Of You The Best Of Luck In Your Following Years , Before Ms. Yumi Gives You All A Tour Of The Academy Go To The Sign In Desk At The Very Front Of The Door's , Go To The Left Desk If You Already Have A Partner , Or The Right Desk If You Don't Have One."

Lord Death Was About To Say A Few More Thing's Until."YAAAAAHOOOO!" A Large Scream Was Heard Along With A Motorcycle Engine. A Large Curved Ramp On The Left Side Of The School Yard Came Up And Many Looked In Disbelief As Someone In A Motorcycle Was Heading Toward That Very Ramp, Many Students Had Backed Away From The Ramp And Looked At The Individual Who Was Now Visible. " Soul Is That Who I Think It Is?" Asked Maka In A Worried Voice , " NO I Must Be Dreaming This Has To Be A Nightmare!" Said Soul While Pulling His Hair. The Motorcycle Drove Upward When It Hit The Ramp And Went Several Feet In The Air , Black Star Then Began Speaking. "I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR , THE MEISTER WHO WILL SURPASS EVERYONE , NO ONE FORGET IT!" Said The Loud Black Star Right In The Middle Of The Air And Being Heard By Everyone , Then It Landed On The Right Side Of The School yard's Platform And Swerved Over The Ledge ,Black Star Manged To Get Off Before The Bike Went Over. After He Went Over To The Ledge Where The Motorcycle Had Fallen He Saw Several Parts Scattered On The Pavement." Don't Worry Soul Your Bike Made It In Piece" Said Black Star With A Horrible Acting Face And A Thumbs Up." Really?!" Asked A Scared To Death Soul With His Hands Gripping The Balcony." Oh Did I Say Piece , I Meant Pieces .. But I'm Sure You Can Fix Again." Said A Horrified Black Star With His Thumbs Still Up." Oh My Death , Soul Just Fainted" Said Maka While Looking At Her Friend.

Death Mansion

Kid Had Finally Woken Up And Decided To Call To See If Rebirth Was OK , But At The Same Time Had A Bad Feeling About It.

**Thank's For Reading I'm So Sorry For Taking A Whole Congress Meeting To Post Chapter's And Will Find A Way To Post More Soon.**  
**Reviews Are Appreciated.**


End file.
